


Can I Kiss You?

by IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bedannibal - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow/pseuds/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow
Summary: It begins with a simple question, asked so casually she nearly misses it.“Can I kiss you?”





	Can I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caissa/gifts).



> Inspired by the 'Can I kiss you?' prompt from KMO. Thanks! :)

It begins with a simple question, asked so casually she nearly misses it.

“Can I kiss you?”

Hannibal has been talking about Will Graham for nearly 40 minutes. More realistically, it’s more like 8 sessions. Roughly two months of listening to the on-goings of a man who could barely seem to compose a sentence without twitching frustrated Bedelia more than she deemed attributable to professional curiosity. But Hannibal did  _not_  need to know that. So she sits, completely still and impassive, attempting to disconnect to Hannibal speaking adoringly about a man who seems to spend his days being paid to twitch on cue. The conversation formed a pit in her stomach, a distaste for her inability to part with such simple feelings. For a  _patient_ no less. But Hannibal truly her patient. Not  _really._

His question breaks Bedelia from her reverie, and she cannot mask her shock. Her blue eyes meet his in confusion; she’s heard him incorrectly. Surely he wouldn’t ask her something so crass, and so blatantly. “Pardon?” she pauses, attempting to find her bearings in the conversation. “I apologize, Hannibal it seems as if-”

“You’ve grown tired of listening to me prattle on about Will, it seems.” The firm line of her lips is the only affirmation he needs to confirm his suspicions, but Bedelia cannot help the words that escape her mouth, the jealously bitter on her tongue.

“Why did you ask to resume sessions with me if you only meant to waste my time, Hannibal?”

His head tilts to the side slightly, and his eyes crinkle. They’re sitting so close at this point that she can see his pupils dilate, ever so slightly. She has either aroused him, or uttered her last quip.

“You told me once that you liked me, Bedelia,” Hannibal says easily. “Is it so surprising that I may feel the same about you?”

“No,” she says softly, her voice light and amused. “I suppose now you will want to know if I offer wine to all of my patients.” Confusion masks his face for a moment, but her lips form into a coy smile, and he realizes she is joking with him. They have enjoyed  _many_  glasses of wine together under the guise of professional courtesy. Hannibal has never heard her make a joke before, and he feels it warm through his body. She delicately checks her watch, signaling the end of their session, and they both motion to stand, soon closing the space between them. “The answer is  _yes_ , Hannibal” she breathes, finally answering his question.

Hannibal cautiously places his hands on Bedelia’s hips, the smooth lines of her body beneath his fingers. She looks at him with clear, assured eyes. He tilts his head down and brings his lips to hers. It is soft and delicate at first, but she moves her head just so, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Soon, her soft tongue dances lightly across his lips, a question, and he opens his mouth to answer. She slowly swirls her tongue against his, and Hannibal groans softly, the sound low in his throat. He feels her lips smile against his then, and she pulls back slowly. She reaches to stroke his cheek affectionately, and there is a question in her eyes.

The answer is  _yes._

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt, message me on tumblr @ShadeQueenScully. :)


End file.
